Yuki no Ame
by Chronnia
Summary: Gintoki kedatangan tamu tak dikenal yang dikirim untuk membuatnya menangis. Untuk apa gerangan? dan bagaimana bisa pria tangguh seperti Gintoki menangis?


**Yuki no Ame**

* * *

><p><strong>Di tengah-tengah kota edo yang damai dan tentram, kota itu kedatangan tamu dari dunia lain atau sebut saja dunia parallel! Orang itu diberitahu untuk membuat Gintoki menangis, bagaimana bisa pria berambut <strong>_**silver**_** yang tangguh itu menangis?**

* * *

><p><strong>Story : Chronnia<strong>

**Disclaimer : Gintama created by Hideaki Sorachi**

**Warning : Mengandung OOC ness dan OC tak lupa penulisan acak adul**

**Genre : Comedy, Angst, Slice of life, Shounen-ai, Sci-fi ( untuk yang satu ini kurang dijamin tapi mungkin... ada :v )**

* * *

><p>' <em>Pada pukul 08.00 malam lebih, saat itulah dimana jam malam dimulai. Saat dimana makhluk di luar akal manusia bermunculan, terutama pada gedung tua ini. <em>

_Dinding yang rapuh, ruangan yang dingin, tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. _

_Banyak kasus yang telah terjadi semenjak gedung ini ditelantarkan._

_Dikabarkan bahwa seorang kepala cabang perusahaan lama ini melompat dari atap gedung._

_Dan pada setiap malam hari, sebuah bayangan yang nampak seperti kepala cabang akan terus bermunculan di dalam gedung ini. Sosok itu mencari-cari apa yang telah dia tinggalkan dalam gedung ini. _

_Sosok itu akan terus bergentayangan tiap malam sambil berhitung... '_

"_**Satu... dua... tiga..**__**.**__**"**_

KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH

Sekumpulan remaja berteriak kencang sambil memeluk satu sama lain mendengar cerita temannya. "Kenapa kalian berteriak?"

"Kami mendengar persis suara seperti yang kau ceritakan!" bentak seorang perempuan yang nampak ketakutan banget. "ha? Ini kan cerita ngada-ngada, mana mungkin beneran." Seorang pria yang tadi bercerita menyangkal pernyataan sang perempuan tersebut.

Sebuah angin dingin berhembus melewati malam remaja yang sedang bermain di dalam gedung itu.

Angin itu nampak bersahabat namun juga memberi kesan yang dingin. Dari kejauhan terdengarlah suara yang halus namun terdengar jelas ...

"**Satu... dua... tiga...****"**

"Itu! Suara itu! Persis yang kau ceritakan!" salah seorang perempuan memegang erat pundak pria yang bercerita seerat mungkin, dia sudah sangat ketakutan. "Itu angin kali!"

"Mana mungkin angin bilang satu dua tiga!"

Tiba-tiba saja keadaan menjadi kembali hening, tak ada satu pun yang berbicara dan sesaat kemudian suara itu terdengar kembali bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki seseorang yang terdengar samar-samar membuat bulu kuduk mereka merinding.

Detik berikutnya sebuah bayangan tampak dari samping perempuan penakut itu, sebuah bayangan bertubuh tinggi bewarna hitam pekat.

"GYAAAAAAAAAH!"

Para remaja yang ketakutan itupun pergi dari gedung ini dengan lari terbirit-birit.

"Ng? Mereka kenapa?"

Bayangan itu semakin terlihat jelas oleh cahaya rembulan yang masuk dari jendela gedung itu dan ternyata bayangan yang mereka takuti hanyalah seorang pemuda yang membawa beberapa kotak perhiasan.

"Bener-bener deh, pemilik gedung ini pasti kaya banget. Masa ninggalin kotak perhiasan mahal gini di kantornya, nggak mungkin banget."

Gerutu pemuda itu menghitung perhiasan yang ada di dalam kotak tersebut dan ternyata suara yang mereka dengar adalah pemuda itu yang harus menghitung ulang kembali karena kosentrasinya terpecah belah karena suara berisik para remaja itu.

"Capek ah, lanjutin nanti di rumah aja."

Pemuda itu pun menyimpan kotak perhiasan yang ditemukannya di dalam ransel yang dia bawa lalu ia bergegas meninggalkan gedung tersebut, kembali pulang ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Di sebuah kediaman dengan kamar yang cukup banyak alias apartmen tempatnya untuk nge-kos, pemuda yang membawa kotak perhiasan itu memasuki rumahnya dan terduduk di sofa yang ada di depannya. Dia meletakkan kotak yang dibawanya pada meja ruang tamu dengan hati-hati.<p>

"Selamat datang tuan muda."

Ujar seorang pelayan tersenyum menyambut majikan nya itu lalu ia pun menyuguhkan teh untuknya

Mungkin kalian bertanya-tanya mengapa ada seorang pelayan di sebuah apartmen yang biasa saja ini? Abaikan saja hal tersebut, sebab kalau diceritakan akan menjadi FF yang berbeda. Mari kita kembali ke cerita.

"Airi, sudah kubilang panggil aku Randy!"

"Tidak mungkin hamba memanggil namamu dengan begitu mudahnya."

Airi, sang pelayan itu hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya.

Setelah selesai ia menyuguhkan teh pelayan itu menyadari adanya kotak berisi perhiasan yang ada di atas meja, dia nampak tertarik oleh benda tersebut. "Lagi-lagi anda melakukannya..."

"Kotak ini? Aku menemukannya di gedung tua di kota tetangga! Beruntung banget kan?" Randy dengan gembira memamerkan kotak yang ditemukannya itu lalu ia membuka tutup kotak dan menunjukkan perhiasan yang ada di dalamnya. "Lumayan banget nih buat jajan!"

"Tuan, seingat aku terakhir kali anda bertemu dengan makhluk halus mereka menculikmu.."

Airi memperhatikan majikannya dengan tatapan heran. "Oh itu ya, disana nggak ada apa-apa! Kosong polll~" ujarnya memainkan beberapa perhiasan yang ada di dalam kotak itu, sesekali ia mencoba perhiasannya di lehernya ataupun di pergelangan tangan karena kebanyakan perhiasan yang ada di dalam kota itu adalah kalung ataupun gelang.

"Ah! Bicara soal kotak itu mengingatkan saya pada pagi ini saya menemukan sebuah kotak aneh di depan pintu kamar tuan. Saya pikir kotak itu menghalangi jalan jadi saya ambil kotak itu."

"Boleh aku lihat?" tanya Randy yang terkesima mendengarnya dia pun menebak-nebak apakah kotak aneh itu berisikan sebuah perhiasan lagi atau bukan. Kalau memang ya, dirinya benar-benar sedang beruntung hari ini. Jarang-jarang dia bisa beruntung seperti itu.

Dan setelah beberapa lamanya ia menunggu Airi yang pergi mengambil kota itu Airi pun kembali dengan membawa sebuah kotak kecil di tangannya dan dia pun memberikan kotak itu pada Randy yang sudah tidak sabaran lagi untuk membukanya.

Ia pun langsung membuka kotak tersebut dan dalam sekejap matanya langsung terbuka lebar tidak percaya apa yang sedang dilihatnya itu.

"Wih!"

Randy memegang jam tangan yang ada di dalam kotak itu lalu ia pun langsung segera mencobanya pada pegelangan tangannya membuat ia terkesima melihat jam tersebut yang bersinar seterang-terangnya bagaikan matahari pada siang hari.

"Tuan ada kertas yang jatuh"

Ujar Airi menyadari secarik kertas jatuh dari dalam kotak ke panggkuan Randy dan pemuda itu pun memungutnya, ia membaca isi yang tertera di dalamnya,

'_Selamat! Anda berhasil memenangkan hadiah total 100 juta dengan nomor serial 101014. Raih hadiah menarik lainnya dalam '_

"Kok jadi undian?" Tanya Airi yang ikut membaca nya "Aku gak inget pernah ikut undian ini." Ujar Randy yang beranjak dari tempatnya dan berjalan menghampiri sebuah komputer LCD dan ia pun menyalakannya kemudian menuliskan alamat yang tertulis pada kertas tadi. "Tuan? Tuan jangan tertipu!"

'_Selamat atas keberhasilan anda sebelumnya! Ingin hadiah menarik lainnya? Bisa anda dapatkan dengan mudah dan cepat disini, caranya adalah menuliskan informasi anda dibawah ini...'_

Begitulah yang tertera pada layar komputer yang sedang dilihat oleh Randy, dengan cepat dia menuliskan semua informasi yang dibutuhkan di layar itu tanpa pikir panjang. "Tuan? Tolong dipirkan terlebih dahulu..."

Airi mencoba menghentikan ulah majikannya itu yang sangat tak biasa dibandingkan orang normal lainnya, tapi tetap saja dia di abaikan oleh Randy.

'_Terimakasih atas partisipasi anda, untuk mendapatkan hadiah selanjutnya yang sebesar 200 juta anda dapat mengikuti program kami. Mission G, Dimana anda diharuskan membuat orang berambut silver menangis. Jika anda berhasil anda akan segera mendapatkan hadiah , dan jika anda tidak dapat memenuhi tantangan maka sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Terima tantangan? Yes | No'_

"Membuat orang berambut _silver_ menangis? Bukannya rambut _silver_ itu cukup banyak ya? Aku Cuma perlu membuat salah satu dari mereka menangis kan? Ah gampang.. siapapun juga bisa aku bikin nangis!"

Sambil membanggakan dirinya, randy meng-klik tombol yes yang ada pada layar, dan saat itu pula sebuah layar muncul dari jam tangannya yang ia pakai.

'_Mentransfer ... mentransfer... data loading... data loaded... starting the operation...'_

Randy terkejut mendengar saura dari jam nya dan layar itu pun semakin lama semakin besar dan tiba-tiba ia terhisap ke dalamnya "Tuan? Tuan?" Airi menghampiri tuannya untuk mencegat dia terhisap dalam layar aneh namun terlambat sudah, dia tidak cukup cepat. Randy sudah terhisap kedalamnya dan menghilang dari hadapan Airi.

.

.

.

.

.

Disaat Airi memikirkan sebuah cara untuk mengembalikan tuannya, Randy sedang berada di tengah-tengah ruangan yang luas dan kosong. Tak ada apapun di dalamnya, hanya ada dirinya seorang.

Kali ini, dia mendengar suara

' _Pemberitahuan! Misi kali ini adalah untuk membuat orang berambut silver menangis, jangka waktu misi tidak ada. Jika anda tidak berhasil menyelesaikan misi ini anda akan terjebak dalam kurun waktu yang sudah ditentukan. Untuk membantu anda dalam menyelesaikan misi ini kami telah menambahkan sebuah fungsi ke dalam jam tangan ini. _

_Fungsi jam tangan ini adalah sebagai mesin waktu, anda dapat kembali ke masa lalu ataupun ke masa depan tapi ingat anda tidak dapat kembali kedunia anda kecuali setelah menyelesaikan misi karena anda berada pada dimensi yang berbeda. Dan juga hal yang perlu diingat, anda tidak diperbolehkan untuk membocorkan informasi-informasi mengenai misi rahasia ini. Konsekuensi terburuknya adalah anda tidak akan bisa kembali ke dunia anda. Hadiah yang anda dapat setelah menyelesaikan misi ini dapat kami jamin dan juga keselamatan anda jika misi terselesaikan. Selamat mengerjakan misi!'_

Randy kembali terhisap oleh layar itu dan untuk sesaat kesadarannya menghilang.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Perlahan-lahan mataku pun terbuka melihat sebuah dunia yang biasa ku lihat tapi sedikit berbeda dan ku sadari bahwa aku berada ditengah kota Edo, kota Jepang di masa lalu.

Kota di mana banyak samurai berkeliaran.

Banyak mata yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh bahkan aku menatap mereka juga dengan tatapan aneh karena mereka memang semua aneh dengan pakaian mereka yang masih mengenakan pakaian kimono dan terutama gaya rambut mereka yang terkesan sangat jadul. Ah Semua yang ada di sini terasa sangat aneh dan itu wajar karena aku berada di kota masa lalu. Tidak ada satu pun orang yang ku kenal.

Sesaat ku teringat akan misi yang ku dapati tadi yang membawa ku ke masa lalu.

Terdiam dalam diam menatap mereka yang mulai saling berbisik-bisik yang ku yakini mereka membicarai diriku membuatku risih mendengarnya. Aku pun bangun lalu ku bersihkan debu yang melekat di tubuhku dan saat itulah ku sadari aku berada di tengah jalan yang menjadi pusat perhatian mereka.

Di tengah kebingungan ku dan terkeasinganku sebuah bayangan besar muncul dari atasku dan sepintas membuatku penasaran di buatnya aku pun melirik ke atas, melihat langit dan bukan main kagetnya apa yang ku lihat. Sekumpulan burung besi besar yang dimana di dalam duniaku di sebut dengan pesawat berterbangan di langit.

Bukankah ini zaman edo?

Dan bukan itu saja, aku juga tersadar kalau penduduk yang ada disini bukan hanya manusia. Baru saja aku melihat seekor cheetah berjalan dengan kedua kakinya dan juga memakai sebuah jas! Apa dunia sudah menggila sehingga dijajah oleh kucing-kucing yang biasanya kita anggap lucu itu? Rasanya aku ingin tertawa saat ini saking lucunya kucing-kucing itu.

Benar-benar , dunia sudah menggila. Lebih baik aku segera menyelesaikan misi ini lalu kembali ke dunia ku dan bersantai-santai disana, aku tak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku jika aku terus menerus tinggal disini.

Tapi pertama-tama, aku harus mencari seseorang yang berambut _silver_. Kalau ceritanya di zaman edo sih tentu sedikit orang yang berambut _silver_, kecuali mereka yang tidak sengaja tertumpah cat ketika mengecat tembok rumahnya eh disini rumah pakai kayu ya? Yaudah.

Kalau begitu seseorang yang sengaja menumbuhkan uban di rambutnya sampai penuh. Berarti dia sudah tua dong? Terlalu mudah, orang tua tentu gampang dibuat menangis. Kalau begitu seseorang yang masih bisa dianggap muda. Ternyata susah juga, pasti ada petunjuk pada informasi-informasi sebelumnya. Tapi satu-satunya petunjuk hanyalah orang berambut _silver_.

Apa mungkin dari judul, Mission G. Huruf G ini mencurigakan, bisa jadi mengarah pada seseorang berambut _silver_ ini coba saja tanya ?

Untuk mendapat petunjuk lebih lanjut aku datang menghampiri seseorang yang berpostur tubuh besar dan kekar, besarnya sangat besar sampai-sampai aku yang termasuk remaja kece ini terlihat kecil. Rambutnya bahkan bagaikan dikasih wax mengarah ke atas.

Bisa kutebak dia adalah seorang polisi, darimana? Entahlah, mungkin dari seragamnya yang cukup berbeda dari yang lain. Beberapa orang yang kulihat semenjak aku tiba disini mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya, karena itu aku berpikir bahwa dia seorang polisi. Bukan hanya itu saja, warna baju yang cukup gelap menandakan kekuatan dan juga desain yang menarik bagaikan bajak laut yang siap membajak dan menguasai sekitarnya juga termasuk salah satu faktornya.

"Misi, apa kau tahu seseorang berambut _silver_ berinisial G?"

Orang itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihatku. Bsagaikan melihat sebuah monster dia harus menundukkan kepalanya untuk bisa melihatku yang bertinggikan sekitar 160 cm ini.

"Ya, itu aku."

Dengan agak ternganga dan mataku yang terbuka lebar melihat dia yang sangat berbeda dari kriteria yang ada, sebab rambutnya warna coklat. "Orang-orang memanggilku G, alias Gorilla."

Pria itu menjawab dengan raut wajah yang ingin menangis, entah kenapa aku jadi merasa bersalah karena namanya itu tapi dilain sisi juga aku merasa nama itu cocok untuk dia sebab memang dia mirip dengan gorilla.

"Bukan, aku mencari seseorang berinisial G kecuali gorilla atau semacamnya."

Mata pria itu perlahan-lahan mulai berkaca-kaca, dan saat kemudian dia menangis "Kenapa? Memangnya gorilla salah apa sampai-sampai di tolak mentah-mentah gitu! GORILLA ITU SANGAT PENGERTIAN DAN LUCU!"

Dia menangis terisak-isak di depanku, bahkan ingusnya itu sampai keluar kemana-mana sampai aku merasa jijik melihatnya. Sepertinya aku telah bertanya pada orang yang salah, ingin rasanya pura-pura gak kenal.

"Kondou-san ada apa ribut-ribut?"

Kali ini kenalannya datang menghampiri kami, dia tampak kebingungan melihat pria yang disebutnya kondou menangis dihadapanku. Mungkin saat ini aku terlihat seperti berandalan yang membuat seorang polisi menangis terisak-isak. "Bukan! Dia nangis sendiri!" aku berusaha menjelaskan situasi ini pada pria yang datang menghampiri kami. Untungnya pria itu mau mendengarkan ceritaku terlebih dahulu.

Seusai bercerita mengenai kondisiku saat ini, pria itu hanya menatapku dengan mata _onyx _miliknya , kemudian dia mengambil sebuah rokok yang ada di saku celananya dan menghisapnya. "Jadi kau datang dari dimensi yang berbeda untuk mencari seseorang berinsial G ini itu maksudmu?"

Untunglah orang ini normal dan paham maksudku, dia dengan begitu saja menerima apa yang aku ceritakan padanya. Bahkan cerita yang tak masuk akal seperti terisap atau dimensi itu dia mempercayainya. "Apa kau kenal seseorang itu?"

"Mungkin ya mungkin tidak, tapi untuk saat ini sebaiknya kau ikut kami agar kami bisa membantumu lebih lanjut dalam mencari orang ini." Pria itu datang mendekat dengan memegang sebuah borgol dan mengikatnya pada tanganku, kali ini aku benar-benar dianggap gila bukan aneh lagi!

"Pak, beneran aku gak boong cius deh..."

Meski aku berusaha untuk mengelak tetap saja aku dibawanya masuk kedalam mobil petugas. Setelah itu aku berada di sebuah rumah yang bertuliskan 'Shinsengumi' di depannya. Tampaknya aku sedang dalam masalah.

.

.

.

.

.

Sekumpulan orang-orang telah berkumpul dihadapanku, saat ini aku berada di sebuah ruangan ala jepang dengan dikelilingi 4 pria, kedua dari mereka adalah kondou-san dan pria bermata _onyx_ yang membawaku kemari.

Selain itu kedua pria lainnya tampak biasa saja dan bahkan terlihat mereka masih remaja atau belum terlalu dewasa. Salah satu dari mereka berawakan remaja dan berambut coklat muda, mungkin kalau aku seorang perempuan bisa saja aku langsung jatuh hati padanya. Pria selanjutnya adalah ... hmmm, biasa? Ya standarnya biasa , dan dia berambut hitam agak panjangan gitu.

"Oy jangan bilang aku biasa aja!"

Teriak pria yang terlihat biasa saja kemudian kondou bertanya padanya mengapa dia teriak gak jelas gitu. "Entah aku mendengar seseorang bilang aku ini biasa-biasa saja, sakit tahu."

"Ehem, kalian sudah dengar ceritanya kan? Dia datang dari dimensi lain untuk mencari orang berinisial G ini." Terang pria dengan tatapan tajamnya itu, "Tunggu Toushi, dia masih kebingungan tuh, sebaiknya kita perkenalkan diri agar dia tenang menjelaskan situasinya." Jelas kondou yang daritadi melihat gerak-gerikku, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bahwa kondou ini orang yang menyeramkan dalam arti aneh.

"Oke, namaku Kondou Isao. Kau bisa memanggilku Gorilla." Kata Kondou-san sambil melipat kedua tangannya dan menatapku, selanjutnya adalah pria bermata _onyx_ yang ada di sebelah kirinya.

"Kondou-san , nggak usah pake gorilla segala. Ehem, Hijikata Toushiro...te-"

"Gorilla-san, kenapa kita pake acara kenalan segala? Dia buronan kan kenapa nggak kita tangkep aja langsung daripada di interogasi ga jelas gini? Ah aku Okita Sogou."

"Jangan seenaknya meng-klaim dia itu buronan atau bukan! Kau anggap semua orang itu buronan kan! Lagian kamu sendiri ikutan ngenalin diri! Terus kamu ikut-ikutan manggil komandanmu sendiri Gorilla!" teriak pria yang biasa-biasa saja itu namun Okita tidak mendengarkan malahan dia menutup telinganya karena tak sanggup mendengar ocehan Yamazaki.

"Aku ingatkan, namaku Yamazaki Sagaru bukan pria yang biasa itu ya!"

Setelah semuanya memperkenalkan diri, aku rasa aku juga harus memperkenalkan diri. "Namaku Randy."

"itu aja?" tanya Hijikata terheran mendengar namaku yang mungkin dianggap singkat ini. "iya, itu aja." Lalu setelah itu keadaan menjadi hening, tak ada satupun dari kami yang berbicara setelah menyebutkan nama ku ini.

"Aahaha... jadi Randy-san, kau datang dari dimensi lain kan? Apa kau menggunakan alat seperti dari laci meja untuk sampai kemari?" tanya yamazaki yang berusaha memecahkan suasana aneh ini. "Tidak-tidak, aku tidak se-_slim _itu untuk masuk ke laci meja.. aku hanya disuruh mencari orang berinisial G ini dan setelah itu tiba-tiba kesadaranku menghilang. Lalu sampailah aku disini begitu.."

"Lalu siapa orang G ini?"

"Justru itu aku bertanya pada kondou-san, barangkali dia kenal seseorang yang namanya G."

Saat itu Okita, Hijikata, dan Yamazaki menatap secara bersama-sama kepada Kondou. Mereka seakan-akan menyuruh Kondou untuk segera menyelesaikan masalah ini karena terlalu merepotkan berurusan dengan orang aneh. Atau seperti itulah. "Kalau soal inisial G apa seperti namaku Gorilla, berarti dia mempunyai julukan dengan huruf G."

"Atau mungkin G itu nama dari si pelaku, bicara soal yorozuya ada dia yang namanya G." Tambah Hijikata dia memasang wajah yang serius, dia benar-benar memikirkan misteri G ini.

Saat ini aku tidak bisa fokus pada pembicaraan mereka, semua hal ini masih terlalu aneh dan berlebihan untuk otak kecilku yang manis ini. Sepintas untuk melihat keadaan sekitar mataku tertuju pada Okita, di wajahnya tertera bahwa ia terlihat puas dan tersenyum kecil. Senyuman itu bukan senyuman yang biasanya ada di _Shoujo manga_ *(Komik cewe). Melainkan senyuman yang sangat sinis dan puas, seakan-akan bagai seekor harimau yang berhasil menangkap sebuah mangsa. "Hijikata, kita tidak membicarakan soal _yorozuya_."

"_Yorozuya_?"

"Sekumpulan orang-orang bego yang kerjanya bantu-bantu dan disana ada gebetannya –" begitu Okita siap membeberkan sesuatu yang terlihat penting, Hijikata langsung membungkam Okita dengan sekumpulan tisu yang saling digulung membentuk bola besar. "Ahahaah sekumpulan orang malas katanyaa, ya kan sougo!?" keringat dingin bercucuran dari wajah Hijikata, dia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk menutupi kegugupannya saat ini namun tetap saja terlihat jelas dari tingkah lakunya.

"Aku hanya menebak-nebak! Bukannya kita sedang berdiskusi!?" dengan agak memaksa, Hijikata berusaha untuk terlihat natural dan sesekali dia tertawa kecil. Okita yang saat itu sudah terlepas dari bungkaman Hijikata masih memasang senyuman sinisnya itu, dan sesekali dia menghela nafas sambil melihat Hijikata.

"Terserah deh.."

Setelah itu, Okita mengambil sebuah headphone yang tersimpan dari dalam sakunya dan memasangnya di kedua telinganya. Dia mencolokkan kabel dari _headphone_ itu ke _portable_ yang ada di pedangnya, sebuah nada mulai terdengar samar-samar dari _headphone_ yang dipakai Okita sedangkan Yamazaki yang tiba-tiba berdiri dari posisi duduknya dan keluar dari ruangan hanya untuk bermain badminton.

"Ehem.. biarkan saja orang-orang bego itu. Apa tidak ada ciri khas dari orang itu lebih lanjut?"

Hijikata masih saja terlihat serius mendiskusikan masalah ini meskipun teman-temannya sudah tidak peduli lagi terhadapku. Tampaknya mau tak mau aku di cap sebagai orang aneh dan mereka tidak peduli lagi denganku.

Mendengar ucapan Hijikata aku teringat sebuah petunjuk yang sangat penting dan dari awal sudah kulupakan, tidak bukannya dilupakan namun terlupakan. Jika dilihat-lihat sebelumnya aku sudah menanyakannya pada Kondou namun dia tidak mendengarnya dan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Akhirnya sampailah aku disini setelah semua kejadian-kejadian itu.

"Orang itu..."

Tiba-tiba saja dari balik pintu tatami terlihat sosok pria berparas tinggi dan besar dengan rambut yang acak-acakan, suaranya yang dalam itu sangat nge-khas dan juga mata ikan matinya yang berwarnakan merah menandakan seberapa tangguhnya orang itu meskipun berlawanan dengan matanya.

"Yo.."

Hijikata terkejut melihat sosok pria yang muncul dibelakangnya, dia meloncat jauh ke arahku bagaikan kucing yang melompat ketakutan. "B-brengsek! Kenapa kamu ada disini?"

End of Chapter 1

* * *

><p>Extra Chapter 1<p>

( Seperti biasa, anggap background cerita ini rumahnya Gintoki. Khususnya bagian atapnya saja eh pintu depan saja )

Gintoki : "Apaan nih? Acara apa ini? Ga ada yang ngasih tahu aku."

Kagura : "Mana aku tahu-aru, mungkin ulah orang dewasa demi menghasut orang-orang untuk meningkatkan popularitas anime ini."

Gintoki : "Mereka lagi? Gak pernah nyerah juga ya mereka, kasian tuh pembaca seringkali ditipu di anime ini."

Shinpachi : "Gin-san... kagura-chan... ini Fanfic bukan anime..."

Gintoki : "Aku menolak keras penipuan! Akan kuselidiki author yang ngerancang nih cerita."

Shinpachi : "Dibilang ini fanfiction bukan anime! Lagipula kamu sendiri juga sering nipu pembaca dimana-mana!"

"Gintoki : "Kagura! Kau ikut aku ke ruangan si author!"

Kagura : "Rodriger!"

Shinpachi : "Kagura!? Harusnya roger kan.."

( kali ini backgroundnya ganti ya jadi sebuah ruangan. Anggap aja kamar sendiri, bikin senyaman mungkin sejuk dihati~)

Kagura : "Gin-chan! Aku nemu sesuatu yang mencurigakan!"

Gintoki : "Apa itu? Jangan-jangan kaset eroge?"

Shinpachi : "kalian... jangan merusak image author ya..."

Kagura : "Lebih parah-aru, lihat ini..."

Author : "NGAPAIN KALIAAAN, ITU DIARY GUEEE !"

Kagura : "Kembalikan! Jangan-jangan itu buku Maginogyon, buku sihir legenda!?"

Author : "Bukan! Jangan seenaknya ngarang nama! Tu buku juga ada di fandom tetangga**!"

** ( Parody Mabinobion, buku sihir milik Dekomori dari Chuunibyou )

Gintoki : "Hati-hati kagura, dia lebih kuat dari yang kukira..."

Author : "Lu juga ngapain Gintoki!?"

Gintoki : "Aku minta penjelasan! Kenapa seenaknya membuat cerita tanpa sepengetahuan kami? Gak dibayar pula!"

Author : "Gintoki... seharusnya ini menjadi hadiah kamu ulang tahun kemarin, berhubung waktu itu 1 bulan yg lalu minggu ujian aku gak sempet ngasih apa-apa ke kamu. Nge fan-art aja kaga... jadi ya..."

Gintoki : "... Author-san... jadi fanfic ini ditujukan untukku darimu. Baiklah, sudah sewajarnya bagi tokoh utama untuk terkenal begini. Aku akan membuat fanfic ini sukses dengan kehebatanku."

Author : "Kalau mengerti baguslah, sekarang jangan datang ke kamarku lagi, apalagi sampe baca diary gue... "  
>Shinpachi : "Author? Sifatmu bertolak belakang, sekarang kamu ngusir kami..."<p>

Gintoki : "Para pembaca yang setia, terimakasih atas perhatian kalian... ulang tahunku.. kasih review nya, apa saja diterima. Jangan lupa minum susu stroberi sambil baca fanfic ini ya! Dan juga, saksikan aksi ku yang keren di chapter berikutnya, pasti chapter 2 fokusnya ke aku HAHHAHAHA."

Author : "Atau mungkin mulai muncul adegan shounen-ai loh... " *lirik *lirik

Gintoki : *DeathGlare* "AKU BUKAN GAY"

Author : "AHAHHAHAHAHA!"

Gintoki : "AUTHOR NISTA!"

.

.

.

.

.

Kagura : "Apa cuma aku yang merasa ditinggalkan?"

Shinpachi : "Ada aku kagura-chan..."

Kagura : "...Pergi kau dasar megane..."

Shinpachi : "Ch-chotto!"

.

.

.

Tehee~


End file.
